solsticefandomcom-20200216-history
House Cross
The Cross family has been a smaller house within the county of Westershire, coming into fruition shortly after Westershire’s abdication to Saint-King Alen. They came to be known by the abundance of the gift within their family, offering several men and women to the Holy Templar of Alenthyl to become Holy Paladins. As the years passed by their part in the Templar and the Holy Church of the Light continued, even after the Broadwing Destruction. The family spent lots of time pouring what little resources they had in reclaiming their land, from soldiers to gold. After the reclamation of Alenthyl, the Cross’ resumed their assistance to the Templar and the Church. The current generation of Cross' family tree. ' ' History: The House, Cross, first made its splash in Bright Dawn of 3E 401 where Cedric Cross Came to the Prince at the time and offered his fealty as a sworn blade. The Prince was ready to cast the overzealous man aside, but his Princess convinced him to take the man on as her bodyguard. With lots of batting eyelashes she convinced him to accept Cedric, who would go on to save the Princess’ life several times, nearly at the cost of his own. This earned him merit, and a formal knighting. Sir Cedric the Selfless. He retired to become a landed noble, building a manor in Sweetbridge that would stand the test of time and house the Cross family for generations. He married to Remy Patterson, an Alenthylian woman who’d caught his eye when he was a young man. They went on to have three children, twin boys and one girl a year after. One boy was named Felix And the other Cedric II And the girl’s name would be Melissa To their surprise, and perhaps a batch of amazing good luck their three children had been born with the gift. Cedric saw an opportunity with the recently established Holy Templar, sending them off to become Paladins once they were of age. He instilled them with the mindset that they were to become great and what they did, and they were to marry and have children and expand on the family name. To make sure the family became something more among Alenthyl. If they could do this, Cedric could die a very happy man. ' ' His children would go on to obey his wishes and some. Cedric II was chosen to be the heir of the manor, returning several years later to take over after the funeral of his father. He’d seen war and he’d done the work of a good Paladin, earning his keep. They had another manor made next door for Felix and his soon to be family, Melissa going on to marry another Paladin. As yet another stretch of luck, her husband was merely a bastard who had gone to the Templar for guidance. He took on the Cross last name, expanding their house even further. ' ' As the years went on, the Cross’ compiled money together from their times in the army, many being chosen to serve in the Silver legion. Those that weren’t mostly served within Socora’s hand, taking contracts to hunt beasts within the lands. Eventually the family amassed the wealth enough to send envoys searching for children amongst smaller villages, children with the gift. They would pay the families to take on these children as Paladins and Missionaries, providing all they could for the growing Templar order. ' ' Significance: Though still small, House Cross would be known to produce many great Paladins for the Holy Templar even if they were not of the same blood. Several of the members they have sent to the Holy Templar have been hand-picked for the Silver Legion, others choosing to keep the homelands safe in hunting down any threats of the light within it’s borders. ' ' Other than having heavy ties within the Templar and the Alenthylian army, the Cross’ were one of the few houses among Westershire to go out of their way to provide soldiers and Paladins to repel the Broadwing Incursion of Alenthyl. Their part in the campaign nearly caused to house to be wiped off the face of the country, however they prevailed and played a pivotal role in the recapture of Alenthyl. ' ' Currently they have continued their actions as they had been prior to the Broadwing Incursion, providing children who are blessed with the gift to become Paladins, and the children of Cross blood that are not born with the gift are offered up as preachers and missionaries. ' ' Relationships: House Cross has done it’s best to remain in the good eyes of House Westermont since Cedric’s first moments in their employment. Many of their members within Socora’s Hand spend their time diligently hunting down threats within the county itself, also providing what military protection they can give. By extension of House Westermont, the Cross’ have also tried to share in good tidings with the Bywaters due to Arielle. Outside of Westershire, most noble houses simply overlook the Cross’ though the Dunwell’s often try to convince the Challinders to watch the Cross’ in fear that if they grow any larger they might try and collect a threatening force to the armies of House Dunwell even though House Cross focuses primarily on reinforcing the Templar, and possess far less men. ' ' Notable Members: Cedric Cross: Founder of House Cross - Deceased. Cedric Cross II: One of the strongest paladins of his time, eventually training many soldiers within the Templar - Deceased. Claire Cross: Responsible for taking up the endeavor of searching for gifted children who they would offer to the Templar. - Deceased. Seamus Cross: Lead several battles against Volvarian Broadwings, going on to fall in battle in the final push of the Alenthylians. The most well known and respected Cross - Deceased Theodore Cross: Former patriarch of House Cross - Deceased Cecelia "Cece" Cross: A notable Paladin of the Silver Legion, well known for her strength and resilience in battle. Currently serving in the War of Forsaken Faith on the front lines. Gilderoy “Gilly/Gill” Cross: A notable Paladin in the current day and age, charged with training many new recruits. A devout zealot of the light, as well as heir to the House. Emile Cross: Current patriarch of House Cross, kind and gentle but skilled all the same. Lilith Cross: The only daughter of Theodore and perhaps the most promising of the bunch, however she has run away from home. Whereabouts unknown. Inner-Family Relations: Theodore Cross: A devout believer of light, however he puts his family above all else. Especially his children, Lilith being his favorite (Though she is often rebellious.) Vivian Cross: A quiet woman with a fierce devotion to the Light. Her favorite child being Gilderoy, she often speaks with him in private and would splurge any amount of money for the boy. Lilith Cross: She has deep care for her family, but often strays from there traditional beliefs, causing her to butt heads with her father despite the care he shows her. She spent most of her time with Emile at a young age, however after he left for Templar training their relationship has stagnated. Emile Cross: Very similar to his sister, except he is the least appreciated child. His father does not expect him to become much even though he has proven himself more skilled and intelligent than his older brother, debatably. His training was cut short after Lilith's escape. Through much argument, he was chosen to look for her. Gilderoy "Gilly/Gill" Cross: The most pretentious and overzealous member of the current generation of Cross'. He is the epitome of a stereotypical paladin and would have it no other way. Intensely traditional in his beliefs, he hates werewolves, homosexuals, dark magic and anything even remotely against Alenthyl. Unlike his father, he puts the light above all else. Category:Families